The one last love song I'll cry for you The ending
by nothing's widow
Summary: summary in link I do not own inuyasha or any of the character in this read and review i'm despreate
1. Kagome and InuYasha part 1

Summaries

InuYasha and Kagome were married. Shippo had grown up now. He had his own family in the feudal era. InuYasha moved in with Kagome's family but do go to the feudal era every now and then. Miroku had died from his wind tunnel. Sango was killed by Sesshomaru. As she was protecting her brother from the blast of Sesshomaru's whip, when Kohaku attempted to kill Rin. Kohaku was dead as well. Kikyo had been killed by Naraku. Naraku had finally surrendered and was sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel when he was. Sesshomaru had stared a relationship with Rin. Jaken had been killed b Sesshomaru. These are the final tales to InuYasha. How I think the series ends.

InuYasha and Kagome's Story

InuYasha was battling Naraku. Something told him this was the last battle. It didn't matter if he won or lost it would be over today. It defiantly wasn't a happy ending.

"I've got you now. Wind scar!" InuYasha said

"Your attacks are useless" Naraku told him "Kikyo has been a use to me."

"What did you do with her?!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha I killed her with my own to hands. Just grabbing her throat in my hand made it even more delightful." Naraku taunted.

"Ki- Ki- Kikyo is dead?" InuYasha looked down. "You will regret the day you ever heard our named as Kikyo told Onigumo we were in love! Adament Barrage!!!"

Kagome looked in disappointment. She knew that Kikyo was gone but Kagome couldn't stand hearing the truth: InuYasha loved Kikyo. Then she felt something.

"The wind…. It's picking up!" Kagome said, hiding tears.

"No… Sango, Kagome, Shippo, InuYasha get out the way. You must leave this place!" Miroku insisted.

"What's going on Miroku?" Shippo asked. The wind was leading to Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

"Get out of here while you still have the chance! My Wind Tunnel will suck you up" Miroku warned. The wind was pulling harder and harder.

"No, I won't leave you" Sango was pregnant with Miroku's child.

"I will suck you and our child up if you stay here. Please go and give my son a fighting chance" Miroku explained.

"Come on Sango hurry the hell up! I don't want to see what's in Miroku's goddamned hand today!" InuYasha yelled

"Okay" Sango left. Miroku stayed and fought, eventually sucking Naraku, and his incarnations in the void as well as him. "Miroku, my love, goodbye" Sango whispered. All that was left was a huge crater. Sango fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Sango this might not be good for the baby." Shippo said.

"It doesn't matter now…. My love is gone…. The only man who has ever cared for me as deeply has he has… gone forever." Sango said gasping for air. She was due any day now.

Days past after Miroku's death nobody ate, slept, or drank anything. Sure their greatest foe was defeated but at the price of a soon-to-be-father, lover, and friend.

"So Sango," InuYasha began breaking the incredibly long silence. "What are your plans. I mean are you going to stay with us?"

"InuYasha! What a question to ask! She expecting a child of course she's going to stay with us!" Kagome answered for Sango.

"Actually I was sort of planning to go find my brother, alone."

"But the baby," They all asked Sango at once.

"What about it? Even if I make it trough childbirth with you guys, The Child will only be another mouth to feed. We don't need it!" Sango explain. "I'm leaving during the night and there's nothing any of you can do about it!" Just as she said she was gone at morning there was nothing any one did about it. They never did see Sango again. The next morning when Shippo was asleep something happened.

"InuYasha come here! It's happened I've collected all the jewel shards! Now what do we do with it?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Throw it in Mt. Hakkuray (spelt wrong) where it will be purified and will cause no one harms like its done" InuYasha said remembering Kikyo.

"About What you said back when Miroku was alive,"Kagome stared" Kikyo's dead now, right? So let's not bring her up any more okay! Let's get set for the future."

"Kagome, ever since I heard Kikyo died all I could think about is the two of us. I don't know if I can ever truly get over Kikyo but I can try" InuYasha said.

"That's all I'm asking from you" Kagome answered.


	2. Kagome and InuYasha Part 2

Kagome and InuYasha had been together for sometime as official boyfriend and girlfriend. Today was the day. InuYasha was going to propose to Kagome. Shippo knew as well. He lived with Kagome and InuYasha at Kagome's house. It had been three year since the sacred jewel was destroyed and InuYasha and Kagome were quite happy together. InuYasha Started to attend school in Kagome's era but he failed out. He had a job that didn't pay much but it was alright. They were happy together. They knew they could return to the feudal era whenever they wanted.

"InuYasha are you really going to ask Kagome to marry you?" Souta and Shippo asked. Souta had grown up as well. He was in sixth grade now. Kagome Finally got back to her life and now was going to attend collage. InuYasha didn't mind not seeing her as often.

"Yes! Okay now will you two get off my back about it?" InuYasha whispered.

"Did I hear and engagement was going underway today?" Grandpa asked.

"Now I'm sure she'll know before she gets home" InuYasha worried. "What if she rejects me? I mean I'm sure she could find some nice _normal _boy. Then what would happen? Would I have to leave? I have no place to go!" InuYasha pondered scared.

"Oh, it's hopeless!" InuYasha said.

"I'm sure it'll end out just fine" Kagome's mom answered.

"So how are you going to do it?" Souta asked

"Well I figure just go down on one knee, open the box and pop the question as she walks through the-"

"I'm home!" Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome come here inuya-"InuYasha covered Souta's and Shippo's mouths.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

"InuYasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked as she saw the interesting scene.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" InuYasha said.

Later that night after everyone went to sleep. InuYasha woke up kagome.

"What is it, InuYasha" Kagome asked. InuYasha got out of the bed they shared and went down on one knee holding his ring.

"Ahem, Kagome, I've known you for a long time now. As you know I'm in love with you. I think it's time we got married." InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other for the longest time. Kagome knew what was next. "So Kagome Higurashi, Will you marry me?"

"InuYasha…" There was so much silence "Yes!" Finally came out of Kagome.

"You will" InuYasha said happily.

"Kagome, we'll have to start planning…"InuYasha continued babbling.

"InuYasha, Could we take care of this at not-1:49-in-the-morning" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah talk to you in the morning" InuYasha said as Kagome laid her head back down. InuYasha crawled back into the bed.

"Did asked huh, huh, huh" Shippo said jumping up and down on the bed the next morning.

"Yes, Yes, YES NOW GET OFF THE BED SO I CAN SLEEP" InuYasha grabbed Shippo and threw him across the room.

"Well what did she say?" Shippo asked

"YES! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE." InuYasha yelled in hopes Shippo would leave. Latter around 10:00 Kagome's mom came and woke him up.

"Could you watch Shippo while I go out today? Souta will be home at three, Then you can go out into town and spend the money I give you?" Kagome's mom asked very nicely. Babysitting Shippo is how he earned the money to buy Kagome's engagement ring.

"How much is it?" InuYasha asked?

"Well I'll be gone for about 6 hours so I think 40,000 yen (about 120 U.S.A dollars) would be a fair price. Don't you?"

"Uhh yea that would be great!" InuYasha said. He got used to getting paid for watching Shippo. That's how he paid for Kagome's engagement ring. He never got paid that much money for just one babysitting.

"Okay Shippo, Kagome's mom left me in charge so… you have to do what I say." InuYasha said.

"I gotta study for my license driver." InuYasha said.

"It's a driver's license." Shippo corrected.

"Whatever." InuYasha said. They ended up happy and Shippo grew up and went back to the feudal era. He met some demon girl and had a family never seeing InuYasha or Kagome again.


End file.
